Mariah
|japname = マライヤ |romname = Maraiya |engname = Mahrahia (Game) |birthname = |namesake = Mariah Carey (American singer) |stand = Bastet |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = White |eyes = Dark blue(Color Manga) Brown(Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 21 Ch. 199 "Bast" Mariah (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 22 Ch. 204 "Bast" Mariah (6) |animedebut = Episode 55 'Anubis' (2) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Miki Nagasawa (Arcade Game) Ayahi Takagaki (TV Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = |occupation = Mercenary}} is a minor antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Mariah is a pretty, long-legged woman with short, light-colored hair. She wears a miniskirt and a hood. She also wears white gloves, dark pantyhose, black leather shoes, and sunglasses. Despite her revealing outfit, she conceals an impressive arsenal of bolts, screws, knives and other objects to throw at her magnetized victims. Mariah comes off as a calm, cool-headed person. However, she easily loses her cool whenever things don't go according to plan. She contorts her face and bites her lip comedically when she is upset or uncomfortable. She also has a very distinctive laugh, which she does when she has her opponents helplessly trapped in the magnetic power of her Stand. Mariah also seems to demonstrate an attraction towards older men, as she mentions that Joseph is very sexy and that she would have been his lover if it were not for Dio Brando being more attractive. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Mariah magnetizes Joseph Joestar and Mohammed Avdol with her stand, attracting metal upon them and even into each other, giving them all sorts of difficulties. During a very powerful display of tactics, she attempts to get Mohammed Avdol and Joseph Joestar run over by a train and even electrocuted. However, the two managed to outsmart her by maneuvering her in between them, and then having their metal-cluttered bodies slam into her, breaking her bones and deactivating her stand. She is later hospitalized and is unable to fight anymore because of her broken bones. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Mariah is one of the boss enemies on the game. The events from BAST appears on the game with one difference detail, instead of fighting alone, Mariah attacks both Joseph Joestar and Avdol alongside with Hol Horse. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Mariah makes her playable debut on the Capcom game, being included on the second version of the game (Jojo's Adventure). She appears as a playable character with an style based on ranged traps, most of which were taken from her fight against Joseph and Avdol. Her game style is focused on middle-long range, keeping the enemy away with her moveset. Even without an active stand, her Bast no Jiryoku, when is activated, instead of summoning Bast, she will place an magnetism-trap on the screen (always near her), if the opponent gets hit by this trap, his "magnetism" level will rise 1 level (with 5 being the maximum), making all Mariah's attack stronger. She's one of the only characters in the game to fight on a middle-long range, the other main being Hol Horse. Most of her moveset is based on the objects she used on the fight against Joseph and Avdol, such as knives, forks and electrifying energy cables. Her first super move makes she uses the magnetism on the opponent's to atract screws hidden on her bra and damage the enemy, her second super move makes she uses an rising uppercut one the opponent, launching him/her into the air and attracting a lot of metal objects causing massive damage, ending by an car smashing the opponent (the same car that caused her defeat on the story). Along with Midler, they are the only playable women characters in the game. Mariah is also one of the special characters in the game that do not turn into a child when hit by Alessi's stand; instead, she turns into the old woman that Joseph encounters after her skirt buttons fly up. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Mariah is one of the several characters from PART III who posses a Metal Striker. Her FINISH MOVE makes several metal itens (such as hammers and screws) attacks the opponent followed by a giant car (on the exactly same way she does on the Capcom fighting game). Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mariah was confirmed for the game alongside Avdol. Trivia *She is subject to some extremely comedic facial expressions when she is irritated, both in the manga and in Heritage for the Future when the Timer runs out and she has less health than her opponent. Gallery Manga= MidDioMah.jpg|Mariah with DIO and Midler from JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook MariahFirst.png|Mariah's first appearance facefault.jpg|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived |-| Anime= MariahFirst Anime.png|Mariah's first appearance Mariah card.png|Mariah and her Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Mariah's face in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah, confidant that she'll succeed in her mission Mariah Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah giving a taunting smirk Mariah fullappearance.png|Mariah's appearance from the front tumblr_njq7jp8HFc1sh11j9o1_1280.png|Mariah's appearance from behind MariahFacefault Anime.png|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived Screenshot (271).png|Mariah's crushing defeat at the hands of Joseph & Avdol |-| Game= MariahHeritage.gif|Mariah's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteriha.PNG|Mariah in Heritage for the Future Mahrahia.GIF|Mariah (Idle Animation) Mahrahia color01.GIF|Mariah's color 2 Mahrahia color02.GIF|Mariah's color 3 Mahrahia color03.GIF|Mariah's color 4 Mahrahia color04.GIF|Mariah's color 5 8xaEpub.gif|Comedic face in Heritage for the Future Jojo's_bzrre_advntr.PNG|Mariah using a special move in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Mariah Jojoeoh.png|Mariah as seen in Eyes of Heaven mariah 3.jpg|Mariah using her special attack in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters